


【JayDick】密室亲吻（PWP一发完）

by venyisen



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venyisen/pseuds/venyisen
Summary: 迪克不是杰森路边就能找到的便宜妓女，是他爱的人，所以要有亲吻。





	【JayDick】密室亲吻（PWP一发完）

-如果非要伤害一个人,就该不遗余力，不必畏惧其复仇，严苛应一次性施加，以出乎意料减少痛苦，甜头要一点一点给予，以便多加回味。

......

“你教我的。对吗，理查德？”

......

昏暗的房间里逼仄又压抑，偏偏还散着某种暧昧的香。

杰森坐在室内唯一一把软椅上，他看着面前的人双手被绑住吊起，只能靠着脚趾勉强点地撑直身体，光这一项不上不下的位置就足够磨人了。

可他好像还不是很满意，皱着眉用皮鞭不轻不重地拂过那人紧绷的大腿根，直观感受到对方随之而来的颤抖和哽咽的抽气声，这才合到他心意。

“你的好父亲，没有教过你礼貌地回答问题吗。”

-如果你我站在平等对立面的话。迪克心想道。

可事实却是嘴巴被器具撑开，悬空的口球磨蹭着牙齿舌尖，分泌出的津液更是顺着唇角向下滑落，贴着皮肤匿进制服纤维里。

他只能支支吾吾，费力的弹着舌根企图描述出几个音节来，但只带来了更加翻涌的津液，和口腔深处黏糊不清的轻微水声。

这太超过了，他还被戴上了该死的眼罩，迪克什么都看不见。

粗制的麻绳穿过藏在天花板里的暗钩，将人的身体拉开一个漂亮的弧度。杰森起身绕着迪克缓慢的转着圈，他肆意欣赏着这幅被贴身制服包裹得毫无皱褶的躯体，晦暗不明的光照在迪克胸前蓝色的标志上，杰森甚至看到了深色的水斑。

“水真多。”

明明只是一句有异议的话，用来调情却显得有点过火。

而被束缚的迪克也不太好受，要压下心里所有的躁动和难安，要压下杰森对他所有语言上的侵犯。他被剥夺了视线，只能靠声音来辨别周围的发生。他知道杰森在一圈一圈的走，但不知道杰森在贪婪的享受他。

拜眼罩所赐，迪克变得极其敏感，所以在听到破空声的时候就已经下意识紧绷起了全身肌肉，并且高度集中了起来。这在战斗中是必修，但在眼下却不是那么的有利。

比如零碎的皮条迟迟没落到迪克身上，他就已经先压抑地呻吟出来了，混着不清楚的舌音，混着汗水。

杰森是有意志力的，迪克却是个天生消耗品，意志力消耗品。

“明知是坏人，被打也这么爽？”杰森尾音已经带了点不易察觉的难耐了，他抓住迪克后脑勺的碎发拉扯着，然后贴近耳尖喷着粗气，“平常你挥舞着那该死的棍子教训我的时候也没见你这么骚。”

眼罩和口球的绑带都压在耳朵上，加上杰森的暴力使用，迪克耳尖已经发麻了，因此感受到温热的气体喷洒在耳朵附近后又是一阵颤栗。

他的双腿和脚尖因为长时间的紧绷已经带了点抖，加上这称得上是暧昧的耳语，长久压抑的迪克终于闷哼出声，他的双腿开始剧烈颤抖，脸上也已经糊满了不知道是津液汗水还是生理眼泪的液体，他不停的大口喘气，但口球是个麻烦，他管不住自己流得到处都是的口水，也管不住这从上至下的全身酥麻，他的老二也早早就站了起来，紧致的制服撑起一个奇怪的弧度。

而杰森，杰森·陶德，此刻正在迪克面前观看着这一幕。

“你真是长在我性癖上的男人，理查德。”

迪克小小地呜咽了一声。

闷热的室内只有一把老旧电扇，吱呀吱呀的转着头，可这根本缓解不了迪克全身的高温，汗珠从发根向下淌，一寸一寸碾过肌肤，带来止不了的瘙痒，而包裹在制服里的躯体早已痒到了骨子里。

小腹传来奇异的感觉，像是被电流窜过。舌根也酸的抬不起来，无力地蜷缩在喉头。迪克的性器早已肿胀不堪，顶端把制服濡湿成更为贴合的形状，属于男性的特殊味道发散在封闭的室内，伴随着不明晰的喉音，和得不到释放的压抑忍耐。

没有窗户的屋子根本无从得知现在的时间，但迪克知道自己已经保持这个样子很久了，久到从开始的拒绝，到现在只想被使用。

杰森看到迪克整个人跟泡在水里似的湿透了，他晃动着舌尖，急躁地舔过自己的牙龈，又探向那颗轻微摇动的球体。迪克一下一下地舔弄着口球，无意识那般做着吞咽的动作，也又像是一下一下舔在杰森胸膛上、大腿根，杰森仿佛觉得那不是塑料球，是自己的囊袋。

他扔掉皮鞭羽毛走到迪克的背后，缓慢地从他的脊骨向下抚摸，杰森隔着制服也能摸到他的敏感处，不轻不重的搔弄，轻柔的抚摸，掺杂着迪克的细微颤动，一路向下，最后停在了臀部翘起来尾椎骨上。

可真是要命了......

迪克仿佛在渴求更多，他不自觉地抬高了臀部，本就挺立的臀肉此刻更加诱人，细致的制服被杰森揉搓得将迪克那私密处的形状也描绘地模模糊糊。迪克努力地凹着姿势，想要更靠近那虚晃在自己臀部附近的手指，他哼着黏糊的音节，像是在索要。

杰森当然明白这人想干什么，他从桌子上拿过迪克的卡里棍，然后恶劣的将它抵在迪克翘起来的臀缝中：“想要的就得自己争取，你应该比我更懂。”

迪克从来不拒绝送上门的享受，在棍子挤进自己臀瓣的时候他舒适地呻吟了一声，随后来回的磨蹭着这根物件，逐渐漫上来的快感几乎将他仅剩的理智掩埋，他不管被遮住的眼前是否有人盯着，也不管那人是不是自己剑拔弩张的对手，他只是想要这瞬间的发泄。

“哈...嗯...”

零碎的呻吟绕过口球，或许是自己被遮住了双眼，迪克变得越发肆意起来。他逐渐快速的摩擦和愈发爽快的叫喊一齐刺激着杰森。杰森也不矜持，索性扔了棍子直接拉开迪克制服背后的拉链，春光大开。

黏糊糊的汗水往下淌着，匿进臀缝里，还未享受够的穴口此刻也小幅度的收缩着，迪克不满的哼了两声。

“应该让你看看自己现在有多荡，迪基。”杰森低沉的声音从耳侧飘进了迪克晕乎乎的脑袋，生理反应又让他一抖。

杰森从后背环过迪克的身子，一手隔着制服揉捏着对方的乳首，一手把口球摘了直接插进了迪克的口中。可迪克嘴里还是没得个空闲，杰森两只手指在嘴里纠缠着，搅动着软嫩的舌头，黏湿的津液混着热气往外冒，顺着唇角滑下来。迪克被手指带动起来，那只手也还在刺激着胸口的敏感点，迪克甚至感觉到立起来的乳尖蹭在制服上的触感，布料的摩挲也让他有爆发的快感。

“杰，杰，唔...放我下来...”迪克含糊不清地恳求着，嘴里的抽插运动也没有丝毫停下来的意思，迪克甚至主动吮吸了起来。胯间不经意挤进来的大腿这时猛地往上一顶，杰森隔着制服都感受到了迪克火热的穴口。

被吊着的人闷哼一声，迪克感受到从会阴传来的剧烈刺激，肿胀的部位连着跳了好几下，偏偏杰森还卑劣的上下顶弄着，根本站不住脚的迪克只能堪堪坐在杰森的大腿上任他上下动作，像极了小时候学山地车时候的忐忑，但又伴随着高潮。

伴随着高潮。

所以迪克没忍住，射了。

“哦？瞧瞧我们伟大的神奇小子，爽上天了这是。”

戏谑的笑声还没散掉，迪克也还没来得及喘口气。粘稠的液体堵在制服里，闷热将咸腥味无限放大，他以为终于结束了这该死的一切，可当他好不容易抑制住打颤的双腿重新整理思路的时候，制服被凶猛的扯下大半，刚从嘴里抽走的手指此刻却被毫无章法的插进了他的甬道。

称不上温柔的手法，迪克快要叫喊出声了。

“还记得上一次你被这样狠狠地操弄是什么时候吗，迪基。”

杰森咬着迪克的耳尖在他在身后故作深情的说着下流话，迪克快被身后的异物感逼出眼泪了，他脑子刚搭建好的桥梁在那几根手指插进来的时候轰然倒塌，刚发泄过的性器此时又缓慢的立了起来，他想要摸摸那个得不到安慰的家伙，也想要一场合理的性事。

“而不是在现在，这里，和你，杰...唔！”

杰森抽插着，狭窄的甬道温热潮湿，不停分泌出的液体让这活儿变得轻松起来。杰森太知道这人的敏感点了，他往里探着路，摸到某个熟悉的点后便狠狠地碾了过去。“漂亮话上帝每天能说五万遍，可你现在只是一个，被我抓起来肆意处置的可怜蓝鸟。我说的对吗？”

水声愈发明显，迪克把下嘴唇都咬到红肿，他无法压下生理快感，可他不能犯第二次错，他只能把叫喊都吞进肚子里，他只能忍。

“想起来了吗，什么时候，在哪，和谁？”

甬道里的挤压感让杰森爽到差点射了，虽然只是手指，但替换着想一想，杰森也是早已硬到发痛。他吁了一口浊气，然后把手指拔了出来，连带着“BO-”的一声，和几丝透明液体。

突然空掉的甬道，迪克吊着的一口气终于也呼出来了。他不管此刻还在反复张合的穴口，也不管那声“BO-”带来的调笑，他还在用力喘气的时候，杰森突然摘掉了他的眼罩。

昏暗的光不算刺眼，但那一瞬间的明亮也算得上突兀，迪克眯着眼睛适应灯光，然后他看到了杰森在自己面前坐下了，没有头罩，也没有面具，甚至只穿了贴身制服。

“...嘿，杰鸟。”

迪克觉得自己脑子抽了，这个时候的招呼显得没有一点必要，又不是刚刚见面。

杰森也同样觉得不能理解，他挑了挑眉，然后用迪克的蝙蝠镖把吊着他的绳索割断了。过了这么长时间迪克终于能踩到了实地，他双腿发软已经使不上什么力气了，踉跄着跪在了地上，虽然双手还是被绑着，但他确定这不是问题。

迪克艰难地撑着地想要站起来，正对面的杰森却一把抓住他的头发将他扯到了自己的跟前，他掐着迪克的两腮，看着他还没褪下情欲的脸，然后拍了拍：“舔。”

近到杰森大腿绑带都贴在迪克乱糟糟的鬓角旁，杰森的裤裆鼓起一个隆重的帐篷，他无意识的慢晃着腿，绑带反复摩挲着那截碎发。看着衣衫不整并且跪伏在自己腿间的迪克，杰森好心情的重复了一遍：“舔它，迪基，像你做过千百次的那样。”

送到嘴边的东西，迪克没有想象中的排斥，他知道这里面东西的骇人尺寸，也知道怎么才能取悦到杰森。他是说，毕竟在过去长久的几年里，他俩是固定床伴，是无数日夜交换高潮的对象。可都结束在一次家庭的致命争吵上，这是他们分开几个月后的第一次见面，混着血汗和情欲的会面。

迪克到底还是享乐派。

他用绑着的双手撑地，将自己调整到一个舒服的姿势，然后用牙齿咬住面前的拉链缓慢向下动作，期间看了杰森一眼，确认对方眼里的渴求是真实的，才继续做了下去。他用舌尖隔着底裤舔弄了两下那肿胀的物件，勾勒出它被憋在布料里的形状，然后咬住内裤边将其褪下，杰森的性器得到释放后猛地弹了出来，打在迪克的脸上，从顶端洞口溅出一些液体洒在迪克裸露的皮肤上，向下流动，带来了粘腻的触感。

杰森有点粗暴的掐着迪克的脸，将自己的性器塞进还在发愣的迪克嘴里，又来回按了两下他的头。伴随着最私密处被温热潮湿包裹住的舒适，杰森叹出了一口爽利的粗气。咸腥味充满了迪克的整个口鼻腔，他缓慢的吞吐着嘴里的物件，杰森手劲大的可怕，掐的他脸发酸，现在又被这宝贝东西撑到发酸。他用被绑住的双手托着杰森的性器来回舔弄，还不忘揉搓两下坠着的囊袋，他感受到杰森起伏的胸膛和压下的闷哼，像极了以前还算愉快的床上时光。

迪克逐渐加快了撸动的速度，他含住那根宝贝，舌尖一圈一圈的勾勒着铃口下的沟壑，又从根部向上含住，来来回回的吮吸着，他听着杰森忍不住低吼出的声音，仿佛是鼓励他的漂亮口活儿，他更加卖力的吞吐起来。

“说啊，什么时候？在哪？和谁？嗯？”杰森按住迪克伏在腿间的脑袋，湿淋淋的头发搭在后颈上，他摩挲着一缕小碎发，然后发狠一般的将他的头往下按，自己也将下身往他喉头里送。杰森抽插着，迪克被突然的深喉呛到，生理般的收紧了口腔，又是一阵爽到翻的吮吸舔弄，他差点射了，无论多少次，他都要赞美迪克的小鸟舌头，总是能让他愉悦。

迪克支支吾吾着，害怕牙齿磕到嘴里的物件，又被强行按头吞吐，他虽然享受，但长久的得不到填满总是让他有些需求的，于是他加快了嘴里的动作。

“...唔嗯...是，啊和...你，在我的屋子，五...五个月前呜！”他的羞耻心早在第一次的高潮时候就连着精液一起出去了。

腥热的液体尽数喷洒在迪克的口腔里，杰森闷哼着，扶着迪克的后脑勺前后抽动了一两下，嘴里的性器弹跳着向外分泌污浊，过多的量从迪克唇角流出来，他抽出自己的性器在迪克脸上拍打了两下，还没流干净的浊液又顺着迪克的脸颊滑下。

“是五个月零二十一天，在你安全屋的阳台上，你抬着腿让我操进去，撅着屁股让我打，扭着腰让我用力。”

不是什么甜言蜜语，粗俗的像是挑衅，但迪克忍不住回想了最后那场性爱，杰森确实是一个舒爽的床伴，爽到迪克一想...

“一想到就腿软，就湿了，就恨不得立马坐上来，是吗？”

“如果这是你把我绑起来的理由的话，是的。”

......

软皮沙发贴在肉上有着不适的粘黏感，杰森坐在沙发上，迪克坐在杰森上，他俩配合着上下动作，沙发发出咯吱咯吱的声音，拉扯着裸露的肌肤肉体，碰撞出的清脆声响，结合处的滑腻水声。

迪克被杰森反剪着双手，他没有支撑点只能背靠在杰森的脸旁，杰森适时地在他发汗的后背上舔舐撕咬着，迪克下身卖力的上下来回，偏偏杰森还要让他大声叫出来。

杰森握着迪克的手抚摸上他挺立的性器，身后被杰森填满，前面却只能可怜的立着，挂着些分泌出的腺液，迪克想要，所以他毫不犹豫的撸动了起来，但杰森的手却占领了上风，杰森带领着他上下动作，自己也在顶弄着迪克穴肉，两边一起加快着速度，迪克的叫喊也打着弯儿地飘进杰森脑子，他呼吸一滞，就在那最后一刻，杰森突然堵住了迪克的铃口，那性感的鸟叫声也陡然变了个音，还随了几声哼唧。

“想射吗？”杰森咬着迪克的耳尖低声问道，身下也没闲着继续在穴口里冲刺着，他听着迪克变了味儿的叫喊，支支吾吾的也说不出一句完整的话来，张口就是呻吟，身体也软的不像话，被杰森整个搂在怀里发着腻。

“我以前教过你的，这时候应该怎么做呢，乖孩子？”

迪克脑子已经发憷了，他已经五个月没有经历过这种性爱了，过度使用的穴口已经发麻了，里面塞着一根还没困倦的粗壮物件，而自己的那东西也被人掌握在手里，他即将到来的高潮被堵在了那双宽厚的手掌里，他四肢百骸都在发痒，喉咙干涩的吞咽了好几次唾沫。他调整了一下自己的姿势，转身面对着杰森跨坐上去，迪克小心翼翼的凑到杰森唇边，然后伸出舌尖舔了一下他的唇角，舌尖钻进唇缝，他和杰森交换了一个冗长的吻，他忽略掉双唇分开时候拉着的津液，随即又趴在了杰森的耳边，他说，让我射出来，小翅膀。

杰森看到迪克满脸染着情欲的绯色，唇边还留着深吻后的银丝，他忍着下身的胀痛，在杰森手心磨蹭着性器，然后反复哀求着让自己射出来。杰森满意的松开手，他抬着迪克的臀努力冲刺着，迪克被撞的快失去理智，敏感点被一下一下的碾压着，手上也抚慰着性器，最后是他俩一起吼叫高潮了。

迪克太累了，他瘫在地上抓着杰森的手一遍一遍的呢喃叫他的名字，最后沉沉睡去。杰森给人做了细致的清理工作后便把人抱到自己的卧室床上，他看着迪克的睡颜，然后在他额头上印下一吻。

迪克梦里想起了以前曾经问过杰森，为什么在禁止高潮的时候要自己吻他，杰森说，你不是我路边就能找到的便宜妓女，你是我爱的人，所以要有亲吻。


End file.
